DoI have to save Roxas?
by TheOne TheOnly TheFreeShooter
Summary: Do I have to join the organization? Do I have to save Roxas? Do I have to do every thing you people tell me to do? why can't I be left alone and not get kidnapped


_**Organization XIII**_

I had always thought of my life to me normal… well as normal as a life would be. I say this because it's all changed really really fast. It happened one day; I was taking a walk and this weird person in a cloak with their hood up so I could see his face came out of nowhere…

Person in hood (???): hello Arden

Me: who are you and how do you know my name

???: I am from organization XII, I am number XII

Me: what's your real name?

???: That's the name you shell and will only know me as.

Me: what do you want from me?

???: we as in the organization and I want you to join us

Me: why… why me what did I ever do?

???: You are the one we have bin searching for kid…

Me: don't you ever call me a kid… I'm not

???: Calm down…

Me: what do you mean searching for me

???: We need your firepower

Me: fire power?

???: You have the power to control fire you just haven't figured it out yet

Me: I know I can control fire I just didn't understand what exactly you where saying

???: So will you please join us

Me: HELL NO !!! I'm leaving

I turned around and started to walk home with my head down and when I put it up he was infront of me.

Me: how… how did you do that?

???: There are may things about us you will soon find out

Me: no I wont because I'M NOT JOINING YOU!

???: You have to

Me: give me one good reason

He grabs my right hand and turns it palm up and revels number 14 in Roman numeral numbers.

???: That's why, your number XIV it's your destiny

Me: I don't care I said NO!! Now leave me alone

???: Fine but I'll be back

I went home and about 2 months when I got home from work I walked in and there was 12 people standing in my living room.

Me: who… who are you people?

Person: I'm Xemnas I'm number I

Me: so you're the people from organization XII

Xemnas: yes let me introduce everyone this is Xigbar he's number II

Xigbar: hi

Xemnas: Xaldin's III…

Xaldin: hey

Xemnas: say hi after I introduce everyone… IV is Vexen… V is Lexaus…VI is Zexion… Saix is VII… Axel is VIII Demyx is IX…Luxord is X…Marluxia is XI… Larene is XII and last but not least is Roxas he's number XIII

Me: but there's only XII of you

Xemnas: that's exactly why we came Roxas or number XIII as you know him has bin taken by Reo

Me: so how's that my problem

Xemnas: we need your help we need th…

Me: ya I know you need the firepower

Xemnas: no what we need is you

Me: fine if I help you will you leave me alone

Xemnas: yes now come with us

He handed me a black trench coat to put on and I did, we went out side and stepped into 2 mini vans.

Me: why are we taking mini vans?

Xemnas: one it keeps us hidden and two how do you expect 13 people to get around

Me: that's just lame… and where are we going?

Xemnas: we are going to castle oblivion …hu…(he looks over at Axel) what's wrong

Axel: (almost crying) I'm so sad Roxas was the only person I didn't hate or want to kill it make's me fell so empty is side… please help us

Me: wimp

Axel: (yell) I AM NOT!

Me: ya you are, your worst then a cat crying over spilled milk

Axel: shut up I will kill you

Demyx: trying to drive here do you want us to crash

Xigbar: (putting his hands on the stirring weal stopping us from crashing) pay attention and we wont you imbecile

Xemnas: THAT'S IT NO MORE TALKING TILL WE REACH CASTLE OBLIVION

20 minutes later… we reached a castle like building and went inside

Xemnas: this is castle oblivion

Me: one why is it pure white and two I really don't really care

Xemnas: we made it white so we can find the darkness easier… now to prove your self strong enough Arden

Me: prove my self?

Xemnas: yes you will be fighting Xaldin

Me: fine with me only one question

Xemnas: yes

Me: is there a ledge below the ceiling

Xemnas: yes, why?

Me: you'll see

Xemnas: oh and on to the rules, first one to bleed loses… also if you win Arden you will have the right to leave and we wont bother you any more

Me: well that just means I'm going to have to win

Then I jumped up and landed on the ceiling. Then I starting jumping around like an idiot as the other XI people were standing at the edges of the walls. Then I stopped at the same spot I started at. Xaldin was standing at the bottom of the room in the middle throwing his swords/7 spears at me (missing every shot). I throw my right arm down and 4 daggers landed in-between my fingers, I took one out and throw it down. Then I took the other 3 and throw them at the other 3 corners of the ledge. I jumped down and…

Xaldin: what the hell are you doing

Me: you'll see

Xaldin: no I wont because your time is up (he throw/ commanded his spears at me)

Me: FIRE SHIELD (a shield of fire to protect me from on-coming attacks).

But some how they went right throe some how I has able to dodge then.

Me: that's it! (I brought my right hand up to my face with two fingers up then throe my whole hand up in the air and the ceiling went on fire but in an odd design.

Xemnas: ah so that's what she was planing

Vexen: what?

Xemnas: just watch

Than…

Me: FIRE SUMMONING

I summoned this little bird

Xaldin: ha ha ha ha it's as big as a blue jay

Me: STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Xaldin: ya it is

Me: that's it!!!!!… FIRE DRAGON

I summoned a huge dragon and it went right for him then he just disappeared.

Me: what where di…

I got impaled in the left shoulder with one of his spears.

Me: aaaaaaaaaaa

Throwing the spear out of my shoulder.

Xemnas: that's pretty good for a beginner

Me: damn it I lost I can't lose

Then when he wasn't expecting it I punched him really hard in the face and he went flying into the wall

Me: payback's a b#ch, isn't it

Xemnas: stop the fights over

Me: so that means I'm in organization XIII now

Xemnas: yes

Me: great (not enthusiastically)

Demyx walks over, stands in front of me, pulls out a pack of index cards look throw out them and pulls out one of them

Demyx: (reading off the card) it is nice to have you… Saix what's this word (Saix walks over wakes him in the head)

Saix: join you imbecile

Demyx: right… join us

Me: what the hell

Xemnas: he has reading problems

Me: what is he 25 and he cant read why don't you send him back to school

Xemnas: I and everyone else don't really care and at least he can drive and fight

Me: ah… is there suppose to be a car driving up here

Xemnas: no this is a private road…why

Me: because there is

Xemnas: how do you know

Me: I have really good hearing

Marluxia; sir _he's_ hear

Xemnas: are you sure

Marluxia: yes

Me: who

Xemnas: Reo … we fight to kill!!!


End file.
